Degrees of Failure
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are in their senior year of college, and their third year as a couple, when an old girlfriend shows up on campus.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Intruder Presents Herself

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Heart

Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Romance, Violence, WAFF

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sitting in class Kagome, like every other student in the room, was diligently taking notes as her professor blew through the lecture, plowing through a chapter of the text a week. Ten minutes into the 55-minute class Inuyasha burst through the classroom door, then froze, realizing how late he actually was. Every eye was on him as he sheepishly waved, giving a slight smirk as he slunk up the isle and took his seat next to his girlfriend.

Leaning over he gave her a peck on the cheek then opened his notebook and started scribbling franticly to catch up. Kagome huffed at him in frustration as she tried to turn the page of her notebook only to have his hand shoot out, trying to keep her from doing so.

"Inuyasha!" she hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. Frustrated, she handed over her notebook and yanked a piece of notebook paper out of her binder, continuing to take notes.

He quietly whispered, "Thanks, babe."

"You're lucky I love you," she whispered back, winking at him with a small smile.

By the end of class Inuyasha had managed to get down all his notes and he was worshipping Kagome for saving his butt. Putting his arm around her waist they headed out of class. Out in the hallway he leaned in and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Thank you for saving my butt, again. I got tied up with Miroku after my last class and there wasn't anything I could do to move him along." They headed toward the university center where the cafeteria was.

"What was wrong?" Miroku usually had some kind of distress or another, and it usually involved some woman he'd crossed.

"Believe it or not, he's found someone he's taken a genuine interest in, and he wanted to know how to not offend her." He laughed at the situation.

"And he was asking you for advice on how not to offend someone? I don't know that he came to the right resource." Laughing she nudged him in the ribs again, reaching up to kiss him. As he leaned down to touch his lips to hers he heard his name called from across the courtyard.

"Inuyasha!" Both he and Kagome turned to see a raven-haired woman smiling and rushing toward them, waving her hand.

"Kikyo?" Kagome's heart stopped. She couldn't believe the luck. Of all the colleges and universities Inuyasha's high school sweetheart could have gone to she had to end up here?

Kagome had met Inuyasha at freshman orientation two years before, and was taken aback by his brassy attitude. After running into each other in class after class they became lab partners, group partners, and quick friends. By the end of their freshman year they were dating. Now in the fall semester of their senior year they had been living together for almost a year. Of course she knew about his high school sweetheart.

She knew one of the reasons they had broken up was because she was going to school out of state and he was staying local. Another reason was, in retrospect, Inuyasha had said they just weren't compatible. He was too wild and boisterous for her, who was, in contrast, very proper, cool, and reserved. Inuyasha had been taken with her because she was so different than what he knew and she was pretty, and Kikyo had been attracted to him because he was so vivacious. It was a case of opposites attract, and they had parted on good terms. Then he had met Kagome and he said she was perfect for him.

Kagome was comfortable and warm where Kikyo had been so cool and rigid. Inuyasha said that was one of the countless things he loved about her. She was non-judgmental of him and his friends. She tried to gently guide him to be a better person, not expecting anything from him but his faithful devotion. They had always worked together in their relationship, rarely butting heads, but when they did, they worked through it together. At 23 years old Inuyasha knew his relationship with Kagome, who was just a few months older than him, was grown up and responsible, and helped make him a better man. He was no fool, reminding himself to appreciate her every day they were together.

Kagome put on a smile and turned with Inuyasha to greet the approaching woman. As Kikyo walked up she threw her arms around Inuyasha for a tight hug. When she stepped back she moved to the side, effectively pushed Kagome out of the way. Kagome knew with that simple gesture this woman was going to be a problem.

"Hi, Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you! I remember you had said you were going to come here for school but I didn't know if you would still be here. Are you a senior, in graduate school?" As she spoke to him Kikyo looked him in the eyes, and reached up to run her left hand through his black bangs. It was a little too familiar for Kagome's taste, so to remind the woman that she was still there she walked around her and put her arm around Inuyasha's waist, his arm automatically going around hers as he pulled his head out of Kikyo's reach.

"It's good to see you, too. Let me introduce to my girlfriend, Kagome. Kagome, this is Kikyo." He smiled down at his girl affectionately.

Kagome held her hand out in an offer to shake hands. "Of course! It's so nice to meet you. Inuyasha has spoken fondly of you."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome, her smile faltering for just a moment before she replaced it with he previous beaming smile. "Did he now?" She turned her smile back on him, and he shifted uncomfortably. Kikyo took Kagome's outstretched hand and shook it lightly. It gave Kagome the impression of someone being forced to touch something they found unpleasant.

"Of course he has. He's told me much about his high school days and the people he knew." Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's side as she retracted her hand and put her arm back around Inuyasha.

"So, what are you doing on campus? I thought you were going to school out of state?" It was a bit overwhelming to have Kikyo in front of him as he stood with Kagome. It was just awkward for him. He was so glad Kagome was so amazing. If it were anyone else he felt confident he would have a melt down of cosmic proportions on his hands.

"Well, I graduated, and am here for graduate school. What about you?" She smiled at him, back to ignoring Kagome.

"Senior year. We graduate in the spring." Kagome looked up at him and smiled when he said "we."

"You know what? We should have dinner and catch up. How does Friday night sound?" Kikyo had hold of a spot on the front of Inuyasha's shirt between her fingers.

"That sounds wonderful!" Kagome stepped in to extend her own invitation. "We were going to have friends over on Friday anyway for pizza, beer, and movies. You should join us. I'm sure everyone would be interested meeting you." Kagome pulled a piece of paper out of the binder in her hand and grabbed the pen out of Inuyasha's back pocket. Jotting down their address, Kagome handed Kikyo the piece of paper. "Here's our address. Everyone will start showing up about seven or eight o'clock so feel free to come when you're ready."

"Oh, you guys are roommates?" Kagome laughed. Surely this woman knew what she meant.

Laughing she said, "You could say that, except we share all the same space. We live together."

Feigning surprise she replied, "Really? I thought you were a confirmed bachelor, Inuyasha? I remember you telling me there was never going to be a "hoe" that could nail you down. You must be something special, Kagome! How did she manage to… trap you, Inuyasha?"

He didn't miss the snarky comment about Kagome trapping him, or the condescending tone she used. "She didn't have to trap me, Kikyo." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer. "Moving in together was my idea, and I actually had to persuade her."

"Oh, I never would have made you have to work so hard." Kikyo playfully popped him on the arm.

"I like that she wasn't so easy. She's made me work through our entire relationship, and I love her for it." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her nose and smiled.

"Well, isn't that adorable." Kikyo checked her watch. "I have got to go. Graduate studies are so demanding." She held up the paper with their address on it. "Thank you for the invite. I'll do my best to make it." Winking at Inuyasha she said, "Bye now!" and rushed off.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood together watching her leave. "You see the problem there?"

"Yeah. This is going to suck." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome waist length French braid and pulled, forcing her head back to look at him. "But she's nothing to me compared to you. She was my past as a child, and you are my future as a man." Inuyasha kissed her nose again. "I heart you so hard."

Kagome busted out laughing. "You sound like a 13 year old girl." She threw her arms around him for a hug. "Eww, you smell awful." She grabbed her perfume from her purse and spritzed him.

"Aww, shit, Kagome! Now I smell like a damned girl!" He waved his hand in front of his face to clear the air, his face crinkled.

"Yeah, but at least you smell like your girl instead of some random hussy."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Intrude Sets the Table

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Star

Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Romance, Violence, WAFF

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha and Kagome had their run in with Kikyo on Monday, and through the rest of the week she had managed to pop up more than Kagome would consider coincidence. Because Inuyasha and Kagome both had the same major, Social Work, they tended to stay in the same building halfway across campus from the graduate degree programs. There was really no reason for Kikyo to be in the Social Work building, however a couple times each day, as Kagome and Inuyasha were leaving a class, they would run into her.

At first it was like she was conducting business and would come out of a professor's office and it did seem as if she accidentally ran into them, but by Wednesday she was just sitting on a bench in the hallway watching who came out through classroom door. When she saw Inuyasha her face would light up and she would pop up off the bench, trying to wedge herself between him and Kagome. He would easily sidestep her, however, and come back up beside Kagome, grabbing her hand. By Friday afternoon it had gotten ridiculous.

"Kikyo, how is your graduate program going? You seem to be spending a lot of time in the social work building, and your buildings are halfway across campus. I can't figure out how you have so much free time." Kikyo had managed to follow them to lunch, and was seated in a booth with them in the cafeteria. She had gone so far as to put her tray down next to Inuyasha's then went to go get her drink. When Kagome got there she pushed the tray across the table to the empty bench and took her place next to Inuyasha. When Kikyo had come back and saw he tray moved she frowned but slid in, not saying a word.

"You know, it's going to be rigorous, but I spend very little time in the classroom. We get to outline our work for the semester and as long as we show up for our meetings with our mentors with our goals met, we are free to come and go as we please. So it gives me plenty of time to meet up with Inuyasha… and you." She gave her best smile, taking a bite of her salad.

"How fortunate for us." Kagome smiled back, taking a bite of her gyro. "Oh, that reminds me! Will you make it tonight? It's Koga and Ayame's turn to pick the movie, and I think they are going with the Die Hard series. Sango and Miroku are making the pies. Is there any combination you like? We usually go with a pepperoni, a cheese, and a sausage. I'm the only one that eats a Hawaiian, which is pineapple, ham, and bacon, so I make that, and it's our turn to bring the beer."

Kikyo crinkled her nose. "You drink beer?"

"Sure. I prefer the darker ones, though, like Amber Bach." Kagome couldn't believe how snooty this chick was! She was not going to fit in with their pack of happy go lucky friends.

"I tell you what. I'll come by, but I'll bring what I like for me." Kikyo smiled. There was no way she was going to lower herself to swig beer or eat pizza.

"That's going to be a problem because we share what we bring. You can share what we bring, share what you bring, or go without because anything else would be rude, and we don't do rude. We're a pretty happy go lucky bunch and we share what we have." Just as Kagome began to wish Inuyasha would step in he did. She was tired of talking to Kikyo and had had her fill of her snooty assed attitude.

Inuyasha wiped his mouth on his napkin and took a drink of his sweet tea before addressing her. "She's right Kikyo. If you're going to bring something you have to bring enough for everyone, but you're more than welcome to have beer and pizza with us. Excuse me just a minute." He put his left hand on Kagome's thigh and leaned in to whisper something in Kagome's ear.

Kikyo had no idea what he was saying but he had her full attention and at one point she giggle and shrugged her shoulder as if he were tickling her with his breath. Then Kagome's face was flushed and she laughed and pushed him away. He kissed her cheek, and it was all she could do to not vomit.

"Alright, you two, I gotta run." Kagome got up so Inuyasha could slide out. Before he left he hugged her tight and whispered in her ear again. Her head fell back in a full laugh and he kissed her throat. Letting her go he smacked her butt before she sat back down. Picking up his tray he said, "I'll see you guys later. Love you, babe."

Kagome smiled at him and waved. "Love you," she called as he walked off.

Kikyo watched Inuyasha walk away, caught up in her memories of how he felt over her. When they dated in high school they had fooled around, and although he was more than willing to have sex, she wasn't willing to do it. She had no good reason other than not wanting to have sex yet, and he never tried to force her, but she was well aware of how her felt against her and what he tasted like.

"You got a bit of drool there, Kikyo," Kagome said, indicated a place on her own chin. They were alone for the first time, and she had every intention of letting Kikyo know she had no place.

"I do, don't I?" Kikyo chuckled, unintentionally wiping at her chin.

Pushing her tray aside, Kagome put her hands together and sat them on the table. "Ok, Kikyo, let's do this. I am not stupid, and neither is Inuyasha. We've talked quite a bit about your obvious intentions, so we are aware you are trying to force me out and step into my place. That isn't going to happen."

"He remembers his time with you fondly, and he doesn't want you to do anything that will force his opinion of you to change, but you are treading on thin ice, and his patience with you is wearing thin. He feels like you're on the verge of stalking him, and you're making him uncomfortable, putting him in a bad position. I'm asking you to stop before anything unfortunate happens."

"I'm glad to hear he thinks favorably about me. That means he still cares enough about me to want to continue to think of me fondly, and it's really all I need. All I need is a pinch of emotion from him toward me to put him back where I had him. You may have him now, Kagome, but it won't be for long." Kikyo had moved her tray from in front of her to the end of the table, the area between she and Kagome clear.

"You were foolish to invite me to your house. You can't be home all the time, and eventually you're going to have to leave him home alone. That's all the opportunity I need. I'll wear him down, and he'll leave you."

"I'm not going to allow you to turn me into an insecure, clingy wretch he won't be able to stand and he would never cheat on me. Inuyasha also wouldn't leave me unless I forced him to. He has no desire to be with anyone else. So, sure, you can try, but I won't lose him. Not to you." And here was the shared truth Inuyasha and Kagome lived with every day. Neither one of them was going to cheat or leave the other. It was just that simple.

"And I suppose he told you that," Kikyo said with a sneer.

Kagome shook her head. "No, he didn't have to. I just know, just like he knows the same about me, and it's something you don't seem to understand."

"Yes, but are you two married?" Kikyo was trying to make a point she hoped would unnerve Kagome.

"We don't have to be. And I doubt that would have stopped you anyway."

"Touché," Kikyo said, laughing. If anyone saw them they would think the women were talking about a serious but amusing topic, not one woman letting another she was going to steal her boyfriend.

"You are a piece of work, Kikyo. It's really unfortunate, because you're so lovely to look at. It makes you ugly." Kagome let the pity she felt for Kikyo show clearly on her face.

"Don't pity me. I always get what I want, so it's not as bad as you might think." Kikyo watched Kagome stand and reach for her tray. "I'll see you tonight then, Kagome." Kikyo smiled at her.

"You bet." Kagome smiled back, walking away with a twinkle of evil in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Intruder Tests the Waters

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Teardrop

Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Romance, Violence, WAFF

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

After lunch that afternoon Kagome had gone back to their apartment before Inuyasha could, and started a quick clean. A quick run of the vacuum, freshen up the kitchen and bathroom, and a quick mop of the kitchen floor. There was no way Kikyo was going to come to her home and find it nasty. She knew the woman would look down on it anyway, but it was a nice place, and it was clean.

By the time Inuyasha got home with the beer and her Hawaiian pizza she was in the shower so he tossed everything in the fridge and tripped over himself trying to strip while he rushed down the hallway to their room. The bathroom door banged open, alerting Kagome from behind the shower curtain that company had arrived.

"Be careful! You didn't have to rush, I was saving the best parts for you." She laughed when he pulled the shower curtain open and she saw his long, black hair in a bun on top of his head. "Wasn't that one of the best tricks I ever taught you?" She gestured with her eyes toward the top of his head, rubbing soap on a washcloth between her hands.

"It really was," he said flicking the black bun on top of her head. Taking the washcloth he asked her to turn around so he could wash her back. "How was lunch?" He rubbed the cloth across her skin, noticing the tension she carried in her muscles.

Looking over her shoulder she told him, "She's going to try to take you from me."

"Really?" He took an arm in hand and washed it. "What's her plan?"

Kagome offered her other arm for his care. "Turn up here when I'm not around, wear you down, play on your feelings for her, and I imagine more flirting and trying to dominate your attention."

"That won't work," he replied turning her around and gesturing for her ankle. She lifted her leg, resting her foot on his thigh. He rubbed the washcloth with more soap and began to wash her leg.

"I told her that, and that you didn't want her to do anything that would make your opinion of her change. She doesn't care. It wouldn't matter if we were married, she would still try to take you from me."

That got his attention. "She said that?"

"She said if we were married, and I said we didn't have to be but I didn't think that would stop her. She said, "Touché," and laughed. So it's more like she admitted to it." Inuyasha considered what she said as he finished washing her thigh. He moved her foot off his leg and gestured for the other. She raised it, putting it in the same position as her other had been.

"We talked about getting married. Are you willing to accept my proposal now?" Inuyasha washed her other leg, working his way up her thigh.

"Especially not now! I'm not going to let her turn me into a clingy, controlling woman, and I'm definitely not going to let her push my hand into marriage! I don't want to get engaged because that hussy is trying to steal you away." Inuyasha let go of her leg and Kagome stepped under the water to rinse. Before she turned from him to rinse her front he saw her eyes tear up with frustration. He touched her should and she turned back around, hugging him.

"Don't cry, baby. We aren't going to leave the other and that's just the end of it." He held her close, loving how she felt against him.

"That's one of the things I told her to try and convince her she was wasting her time but she's determined. I won't cry a teardrop over her; I'm just so damn frustrated because she's going to be such a pain in my ass. And we don't have time for this right now. We're in our senior year and we have out hands full as it is. We don't have time for her shit." Kagome hugged him back, placing small kisses on his chest. His hands began to wonder down her legs, and she readied herself for him to pick her up and pin her to the shower wall with her legs around him.

Inuyasha did pick Kagome up, and she did wrap her legs around him, but instead of progressing he turned the water off and carried her to their bed. Once he had her laid out underneath him he loved her, worshipped her, letting his body show her how he felt. When they locked eyes she could see how much she meant to him. And while they were together he murmured words of love and devotion to her, reinforcing what she had told Kikyo just that afternoon.

Lying together on their bed Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "You know, they're going to be here soon."

"They know we fuck. They can let themselves in and wait in the living room until we get there." He laughed as she rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her, headed back to the bathroom for another quick shower. In the mean time Inuyasha grabbed a towel from the hamper and cleaned himself up, then grabbed his sweat shorts and a comfortable t-shirt. No one ever dressed up for these get-togethers because it was their way of kicking back to relax at the end of the week, not another reason to put your best foot forward.

Kagome was just coming down the hallway in a white maxi-dress that had blue, Hawaiian flowers on it. It was her favorite dress to kick back in because Inuyasha had bought it for her while he was on vacation with his family to Hawaii. It had become tradition for her to wear it every Friday, and truthfully she looked forward to slipping it on at the end of the week because it signaled the beginning of their weekend.

Miroku and Sango showed up at 7:30, which was great because it gave the girls time to bake off the pizzas. Koga and Ayame followed at 7:45. Making it through the front door and dropping their stuff on the bench as they passed, Miroku met them in the entry with beers while Inuyasha made sure he, Sango and Kagome had one, too. Standing in the middle of the kitchen in a circle they smiled at each other and raised their bottles, and toasted to another week down. After everyone had touched their bottle to everyone else's they tilted their heads back and chugged. One of the guys was always first to finish, this time it was Inuyasha, and then everyone else could stop choking their beers down, actually getting to enjoy them.

Waiting for the pizza to finish cooking then cool, the guys went off into the living to bullshit each other while the girls sat at the table chatting. By 8:30 the first movie was going in, the pizzas were served on the coffee table with plates and a roll of paper towels, and all had fresh beer. Just as they were getting through the opening credits there was a knock on the door. Miroku paused the movie while Kagome stood to get the door.

Inuyasha told the group, "That would be Kikyo, and fashionably late is her signature move. Don't make a big deal about it, we'll talk after she leaves, ok?"

Everyone whispered agreement just before they heard Kagome say, "I was wondering if you were going to make it. We're glad to have you." Moments later Kagome came into the living room with Kikyo following behind, dressed to the nines. Inuyasha chuckled quietly.

"Kikyo, that's Sango and Miroku on the love seat," the couple nodded at her and said hello. "Ayame and Koga stretched out on the couch," Koga said hello while Ayame smiled and waved. "And of course you know Inuyasha." He waved from his giant, red beanbag on the floor.

Kikyo looked at the motley crew in the room, instantly knowing she would steal the show. They all had on sweats, t-shirts, cheap dresses, and what she would consider rags. She, however, was in heals, a clingy, black dress, and full make-up. She was dressed to go clubbing and they were dressed to clean a club.

"We were just starting the movie. Pizza is on the table, beer is in the kitchen," Kagome gestured behind Kikyo to the entryway that led into the kitchen, "and the bathroom is down the hall on the right. This is a self-serve establishment, so don't be shy."

"Thank you, but I ate already. Where can I sit?" She looked around the room and the only place she wanted to be was Inuyasha's lap.

"Well, there's the arm chair, or you can borrow my beanbag."

Noticing the beanbag was next to Inuyasha she said, "I'll take the beanbag, if that's fine by you. They are so quaint. Reminds me of when I was a kid." She kicked off her heals and walked toward Inuyasha stepping over his legs with a stride that was a little too wide. He looked up at her and smiled, keeping his eyes on her face instead of taking her up on the peak up her skirt she offered.

Settling in next to him she grinned. "It's just like the old days, huh, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, sure," he replied. "Except I don't remember us ever hanging out with beanbags." Her smile faltered when some of the group snickered at her.

Kagome moved to take the armchair when Inuyasha called her out. "Hey, where are you going?" He reached out his hand and she took it, getting pulled into his lap on his bag. She kissed him before snuggling down into his lap, resting on his chest. Everyone finally settled, Miroku turned the movie back on.

Kikyo eyed Inuyasha and Kagome shrewdly. It seemed like they were putting up a united front when they were together. The key, she was finding, was indeed to catch him when she wasn't around. She could do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Intruder Plots

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Diamond

Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Romance, Violence, WAFF

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

For the next week Kikyo still made her drop ins throughout the day, but now she was showing up at times when Inuyasha wasn't with Kagome. On Tuesday and Thursday their schedules didn't mesh, but they still came to and from campus together. Kikyo used this to her advantage, figuring out where he would be when he wasn't in class on those two days. And like the week before she tried to make it seem like it was casual encounters, trying to feel Inuyasha out when she met him. Gaging his reactions as friendly, she didn't push her luck until the next week, still attending the Friday night festivities so everyone would know she wasn't going anywhere.

At the beginning of the third week after running into Inuyasha and Kagome for the first time, Kikyo showed up in the library where they were studying. Sitting down at their table across from Inuyasha she put her satchel down in the chair next to her. "Fancy seeing you guys here! Do you mind if I join you?" She was already unloading her books on the table as she asked.

The couple looked up from the book they were searching through together, and stopped their discussion.

"Sure, have a seat." Inuyasha smiled, and Kikyo flashed him a bright smile. Settling into companionable silence all three got to work, but Kikyo was biding her time. Waiting until they were comfortably settled she slipped off her shoes and stretched a leg out under the table. Feeling her destination she began to run her toes up and down the leg. Finding the cuff of the pants she wiggled her toes underneath and began stroking the skin underneath. Kagome began to giggle. Not thinking anything of it Kikyo continued to flirt through the contact her foot had with Inuyasha's leg. Several minutes passed and Kagome continued to giggle.

Not able to take it anymore Kagome spoke up. "I appreciate the effort, Kikyo, but your toes are really starting to tickle." Inuyasha burst out in laughter while Kikyo froze, horrified. The couple looked down in Inuyasha's lap to Kagome's leg that rested between his and saw Kikyo's foot under the cuff of Kagome jeans.

Kikyo quickly packed her satchel and excused herself.

The next day Kikyo found Inuyasha in the library alone. Stopping at the Starbucks counter in the foyer of the library she picked up a black coffee and bagel with cream cheese for Inuyasha and a latté for herself. Picking up her order she made her way upstairs to the table he occupied.

"Good morning! Mind if I join you?" She stood next to his table waiting.

"Not at all, but if you don't mind, would you sit in that chair? I don't like feet in my pants that aren't my own." Inuyasha gestured to the chair across and to his right so she wouldn't be sitting directly across from him.

"Sure, no problem. Here, I brought you some breakfast. I remember you like black coffee and plain bagels with cream cheese." She sat the cup and bag with the bagel in it next to him on the table.

He looked at her offering with surprise. He appreciated the gesture, but he was not going to fall for it. If he ate it she would twist it into thinking he liked her taking care of him or some other crazy thing, and it was nothing but trouble.

"Uhm, I appreciate it, but I don't eat like this anymore. Actually, I ate at home, and it's almost time for lunch." He handed her back the bagel and coffee cup with a smile. "But you enjoy it." He turned his attention away from her and back to his work spread out in front of him.

Acting like she was studying but actually eyeing Inuyasha a thought struck her. "Well, since it's almost lunch time why don't we get out of here and find somewhere to grab a bite?"

Again with his dashing smile before he answered her. "I already have plans. Sorry." Inuyasha turned back to his books.

Kikyo noticed he wasn't saying, "I would like to, but…" or "I can't today but how about tomorrow?" or even "Why don't you join me?" This definitely wasn't going as she had planned, so she invited herself.

"Well, if you are meeting with friends, why don't I come with? I don't have anything to do and you could introduce me around." She smiled innocently.

"Look, Kikyo, what's your problem? You used to be really smart and could pick up on the slightest inclination. I don't know why you can't figure this out." Inuyasha was aggravated, and simply tired of her shit.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Don't be deliberately obtuse. You know exactly what I mean. I know Kagome told you whatever you tried wasn't going to work, and you've even been so brazed to flirt with me in front of her. Do you have any idea of how disrespectful that is to Kagome, and to me? Why would I want to hang around anyone that would disrespect my fiancé?" Kikyo's eyes grew huge with his confession. "At the rate you're going I won't even consider you a friend anymore. Knock off your shit. Stop flirting with me, stop disrespecting Kagome, and stop trying to inject yourself into my life. I don't appreciate it and you're about to be on the outs."

"I understand." He had never scolded her before and Kikyo was taken aback at his boldness. Who did he think he was to talk to her as if she were a child to be disciplined? He would not get away with embarrassing her in public and turning her away. His treatment of her was unacceptable and she would make sure he was put in his place.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Intruder Executes

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Square

Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Romance, Violence, WAFF

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Kikyo's opportunity came later in the semester when the first cold snap moved through. Almost everyone on campus fell ill in some way or another, from a runny nose to all out flu symptoms that cause many students to stay home. Luckily for her, the day Inuyasha stayed home sick was on a day he had the same classes with Kagome, so she knew his schedule completely. And with Kagome stuck on campus all day, she knew she would rush home right after her last class to take care of him. If she timed it just right, her plan would work perfectly.

She had a good feeling Kagome would rush home after her last class ended, which was at 4 pm. Typically, it would take about 15 minutes for her to drive home, but people were starting to get off work or leave campus, which would make her commute about 15 to 20 minutes longer. So if Kikyo got to their house at 4 o'clock that gave her enough time to chat Inuyasha up, then put her plan into action. And she had chosen the perfect dress for the occasion; a black, wrap around that tied at her waist with black heels. Her undergarments were the sexiest she had, skimpy and lacey.

Pulling up to their apartment building Kikyo couldn't help but smile. Putting her car in park around the corner from the building so Kagome wouldn't see it, she took the back way into the building's breezeway, and knocked on Inuyasha's door. She waited a few minutes before knocking again, growing impatient. He finally answered after the third knock, coughing and hacking.

"Wow, Inuyasha, you look terrible." He looked at her before another coughing fit took hold, and she pushed her way past him into the apartment. Closing the door behind her she turned all the locks and followed Inuyasha to the living room. Sitting on the couch Inuyasha flopped back, looking exhausted. "Can I get you a glass of water? You look like you need it." Nodding his head he muttered, "Thank you," before she walked away.

Checking her watch as she walked away she realized she had about 15 minutes to get Inuyasha in place before Kagome got home. Going into the kitchen she found a glass and a bottle of water in the fridge. Walking into the living room with both she kneeled down in front of him, and poured him half a glass of water. Handing it to him he smiled gratefully and took a small drink.

"So what brings you here?" He really wasn't up for entertaining but he didn't want to be rude. He knew Kagome would be home soon and take care of everything.

"I noticed you weren't on campus today and heard you had gotten sick so I decided to stop by and see if you needed anything. Especially since I saw Kagome on campus." She tried to keep her tone conversational so he wouldn't suspect anything. "Have you taken any medicine?"

Inuyasha wasn't stupid and knew Kikyo was up to something but he wasn't sharp enough to figure out what. He figured as long as he kept her away from him and stayed in a common area he would be safe, so he didn't bother to move from the couch although going back to bed was all he really wanted.

"I have. When Kagome comes home I'll take more." He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Don't be silly. If it's time I can handle that. Where is it?" Kikyo began to get up when she heard Inuyasha let out a soft, "Hnnn." Looking at him she realized he was falling asleep. It was better than she had planned. She waited another 5 minutes to let him settle into his nap before she moved. Checking her watch again she smiled; in five minutes or so Kagome would be home.

Kikyo moved quietly, careful not to disturb Inuyasha before it was time. Standing before him she untied her dress and let it fall around her feet. She took a step forward so she was standing between his feet, then leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of his head. When he didn't stir she bent her left leg and placed it on the couch on the outside of his right thigh. Looking at his face she realized he was out cold. Perfect. Kikyo placed her right leg on the couch outside of his left thigh, straddling him. She gently settled herself in his lap, placing his hands on her thighs. Sitting with him like this she realized what a fool she had been to not sleep with him when she had the chance. Even asleep his thighs felt solid and thick, and she knew his upper body was cut as well. She remembered again how he felt against her and she had to admit he turned her on.

Being careful not to disturb Inuyasha she sat and waited to hear Kagome's key in the deadbolt. A few short minutes later Kikyo was not disappointed as she heard a key slide into the top lock on the door. Kikyo eased up out of Inuyasha's lap putting her forearms on either side of his head. Carefully threading her fingers into his hair as if she were pulling his head back she pressed her almost naked body against him and leaned over his face, waiting to kiss him until she was certain Kagome was watching. She heard the door open. Show time.

Kagome had rushed home as fast as she could. The day had taken forever and couldn't end fast enough as far as she was concerned. Inuyasha never missed class unless he was really ill, so she made sure to get everything he needed from their classes that day, then hurried to her car. It took longer than she cared for thanks to the beginnings of rush hour, but she felt relieved when she finally pulled into her parking space. Hurrying to the door she unlocked it and slid inside. Dropping her stuff in the kitchen she rounded the corner into her living room where she froze, mouth hanging open. There, on her couch, was a half naked Kikyo straddling Inuyasha, kissing the stupid into him.

Kikyo looked up when she heard Kagome fall silent and smiled over Inuyasha's head. Leaning back down she moved to his exposed neck, placing kisses a she went. Kagome snapped.

Stomping over to the couch she grabbed Kikyo by the hair and snatched her out of Inuyasha's lap. Shocked, she fell back onto the floor but not before she was unable to remove her fingers from his hair. When she was yanked away she pulled his hair, causing Inuyasha to yell out and fall forward. His arm shot out, catching him from falling onto the floor. Removing her hand from his hair he looked up to the two women in front of him.

"What the hell?" He was truly confused. Kagome was in front of him, a look of pure fury on her face, holding Kikyo by the hair. What surprised him most was Kikyo's lack of clothes. "Where'd your dress go?"

"You better get the fuck up before I yank you up, you stupid bitch." Kagome was furious, and her first thought was to get this whore out of her house.

Kikyo was flat on her ass, arms out behind her to brace her fall. She really couldn't move easily, but she didn't have much choice because Kagome wasn't going to allow her a graceful exit. She squealed when Kagome yanked at the fist full of hair she had her by, and her hand went to her wrist.

"Let go and I'll leave."

"How about I yank you to your feet and shove you out the door?" Kagome pulled and Kikyo awkwardly got to her feet. She tried to grasp her dress as she stood but Kagome kicked it out of the way. "Act like a whore and you'll get treated like one. Now walk to the door or I will drag you there by your fucking hair. If you give me any shit I won't think twice about punching square in the face, and Inuyasha's too sick to stop me. And I won't stop punching you until I'm tired." Kikyo looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You wouldn't dare." Her response was for Kagome to shove her forward and let go over her hair. When Kikyo turned around Kagome punched her straight in the jaw. Her head snapped to the side and her body followed. Kagome reached down and grabbed Kikyo by the hair again, pulling her back up on her feet. This time she walked toward the door, dragging Kikyo behind her. Opening the door she shoved Kikyo out and slammed it shut, locking it behind her. Kikyo immediately began banging on the door, demanding her clothes.

Kagome walked back into the living room picking up her purse and dress of her living room floor. Walking to the bathroom she turned on the sink and soaked the dress. Picking up the saturated garment she went to the sliding glass doors at the back of the apartment and threw all of Kikyo's belongings into the back yard. Going back to the door she called out, "Your shits in the back yard. Don't knock on my door again or I'll call the police."

Still mad, she went back into her living room to talk to Inuyasha. "What happened?"

He knew Kagome was furious, but he was grateful for her asking him instead of jumping to conclusions.

"I don't know. She came by and I let her in. I remember sitting on the couch, she offered me some water and got it for me. I took a sip then fell back on the couch thinking if I stayed in here she wouldn't try anything. Then I fell asleep sitting up on the couch. When I woke up she was trying to snatch my hair out." He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"I came in and she was half naked, sitting in your lap with her hands in your hair kissing you. Then that stupid bitch looked up and smiled at me before working on your neck. I came over and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her off you. That's when you woke up." Kagome smiled when she heard Kikyo cursing from her back yard. "Take that, you stupid bitch." She laughed, truly amused.

"What did you do just now?" Inuyasha hadn't moved from the couch, suffering another coughing spell while Kagome dealt with Kikyo.

"I threw her out in what she was wearing, then soaked her dress and threw her shit out the back door. I think she just found it." Kagome looked at him and after a moment they laughed. "Come on, let's get you back to bed. I'll get you some fresh water, drug you thoroughly, and make you some broth." Helping him stand she got him settled back in bed before getting his water, meds, and soup.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Intruder Backs Out

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Love Takes Shape Challenge - Circle

Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Romance, Violence, WAFF

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

By the end of the week Inuyasha was back in class and working overtime to get his missed work in. He was thankful when the end of the week finally arrived and everyone showed up as usual for their Friday night get together. As per the rotation it was Inuyasha and Kagome's night to make pizza, Sango and Miroku's night for the movie, and Koga and Ayame's night for beer.

After class Kagome and Inuyasha had rushed home to spot clean the apartment then shower before everyone arrived and they had to put the pies together. Kagome got in first, Inuyasha following closely behind. She grabbed the shower poof to wash him up since it was her turn to do the washing but he surprised her by taking it from her and having her turn around so he could wash her back. The talked about their day, and caught up, enjoying their time alone. When Kagome turned around she offered Inuyasha her right hand for him to wash, then her left. He was so smooth she hardly noticed the ring until she rinsed her arm, seeing it sparkle in the water.

"Inuyasha!" She spun around and almost fell if he hadn't caught her first.

"I'm tired of asking. You keep putting me off and I'm not taking it anymore. You're going to wear that ring and like it. After we graduate and get jobs we'll plan out wedding. You'll stress out, loose sleep, and look beautiful for the service. Then we'll take an amazing honeymoon vacation and with any luck you'll be pregnant by the time we get back." He kissed her on the nose to seal the deal.

Kagome stood under the water staring at him with her mouth hanging open. "When?"

"October 28th. It will be a beautiful autumn wedding."

"You certainly seem to have everything all figured out." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose in return.

"Hey, one of us has to." His arms circled her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"What about Kikyo?" They hadn't seen the woman since Kagome had thrown her out earlier in the week, and it was a blessing. Her absence was the only thing keeping Inuyasha from unleashing on her. He hadn't gotten to speak his mind to her because he had been so sick and Kagome had thrown her out, half naked. He swore if he ever saw her again he would make sure it was the last time.

"We'll send her a wedding announcement."


End file.
